Everything's Different
by AnonymousWriter2282
Summary: AU: Spencer was never a part of the Alison's group. When Alison disappears she is sent to a year round boarding school in London. Now she's back and is a person of interest in her murder because she voiced her hatred of Ali the day she died. Haleb, Emara (Past Paily), Ezria (hints of Jaria) and eventually Spoby and Wes/OC. A lot of Spoby friendship and Pencer friendship


**Hello, readers! I'm sure you've all expected this, but I can't seem to stop, writing PLL Fanfics so I may have a few more out this week. This one I wrote a few weeks ago. So Spencer was never a part of the girls' group. She was best friends with Toby and Paige and good friends with Lucas and Mona.**

**Stephanie Meade (my OC) is sort of the replacement for Spencer in Ali's Group. She is like the Spencer Jenna and (season one) Jason describe. She wanted to be the leader and the most popular girl but she still did as Alison said. She is also the one Toby is dating. But there relationship isn't like Spoby's. I also wanted to give the group alike more diversity.**

**Chapter One**

_**Home**_

Spencer was packing up her dorm room. She was moving back in with her parents in Rosewood. She's been living in London at a year round boarding school called Covington Preparatory School. Her parent's sent her there after she had gotten into a physical fight with five other girls, well she was really only fighting one, a girl called Alison DiLaurentis but her group of followers Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Stephanie Meade jumped in.

Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Stephanie were the most popular girl's in her old school in Rosewood and Alison DiLaurentis was the Queen Bee. When she accepts you, the whole school accepts you, but seeing that Alison and Spencer couldn't be in the same room together without butting heads, she had never accepted her so she was labeled an outcast. Not that she really minded she had good friends like Paige and Toby. Paige was her best friend and teammates in field hockey they lost touch when Paige started dating Emily.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Spencer says as she zips her last suitcase up. A group of people walked in. "What is this?"

"We couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye," one of Spencer's roommates Jennifer smiled. She shared a huge dorm with four other girl's Jennifer, Cleo, Natasha, and Caroline. The dorm had three rooms, a kitchenette, and a living area. Spencer shared her room with Cleo and Phoebe with Caroline while Natasha the Deans daughter got a single.

"The car to take me to the airport is nearly here," Spencer sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Here! They're charms for your charm bracelet," Rikki, Spencer's closest friend said handing her a small box. "We all got you one. Caroline even got Natasha to get you one."

"Thanks girls," Spencer smiled.

* * *

Seven and a half hours later Spencer found herself in the back of her older sister's car. Spencer loved her sister more than anyone else in her family. Her parents didn't really care about her like they did Melissa. But she didn't care whenever her parents forgot about her Melissa didn't.

"So little sis glad to be home," Melissa asked looking back at her.

"Of course… not," Spencer said mumbling the last part. "So where are mom and dad?"

"They're in New York City for the week." Melissa said with sympathy in her voice and her eyes.

"Of course they are, they force me to come home and then whisk off to New York so they don't have to see or deal with me. How perfect for them," Spencer said not necessarily angry but merely stating a fact.

Melissa sighed pulling into their drive way and Spencer noticed a group of girls talking to Jason DiLaurentis. She groaned when she noticed the four girls were Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Stephanie Meade but it was quickly replaces with a look of awe when she saw a shirtless Toby Cavanaugh run over to them.

She hadn't seen him since she was fifteen years old- a little while before Alison DiLaurentis went missing. She got shipped to year round bordering school and he got shipped to reform school. They had first begun hanging out, when she was forced into tutoring him in English, and she soon found a wonderful friend.

Her friendship with him was one of the main reason's she was sent to an all-girls school. Her parent's didn't like Toby especially after the Jenna thing and they didn't like that in her free time she would visit him in Juvie. He was the town bad boy but Spencer knew that was a persona. Toby was the sweetest guy in the whole town, he was just an amazing guy.

"Its 11:15 in London right now," Spencer yawned. "I need to crash can you help me with my bags?"

"When there's two perfectly fine boys over there," Melissa smiled. "You're going to get out of this car like nothing is wrong, flip that long mane of hair, pop the trunk and sigh."

Spencer did just as Melissa said and to her surprise Jason and Toby came running over to help her with her bags.

Spencer immediately caught Toby's eyes her had to do a doubt take to realize it was really her. She looked so stunning today... despite that fact she had been on a plane for seven hours. He noticed her change in style-she had change out of her plane clothes on in the airport bathrooms thankfully- she wore a dark jean dress, a mustard colored cardigan, and tan flats.

"Spencer," Toby said with a small hint of surprise.

"Toby Cavanaugh," Spencer smiled leading them to the house. Spencer analyzed him and noticing he had cut his hair.

'_God was he born with a six-pack.' _Spencer thought biting her lips.

"You've change," he softly said.

"Not really, same old Spencer with better taste in clothing," Spencer chuckled as they walked up to her room. She sighed and smiled softly her room was the same as when she left.

"Thanks guys," Spencer smiled. Jason simple nod before walking out but Toby turned to her smiled.

"Lunch tomorrow at the Brew?"

"I was going to go see…"

"Paige." Toby said finishing her sentence. "I'll make sure she's there."

"Okay than lunch it is," Spencer smiled as Toby walked out.

She quickly changed in to her pjs before she laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan that was spinning. It didn't take much for her to fall asleep she dream of Toby and how she had gotten this crush on him.

_Fourteen year old Spencer Hasting sat alone at the Founder's Day Festival. Her best friend Paige had the flu and her sister at left to meet up with her boyfriend Ian. She noticed he old friend Stephanie Meade walk over. Stephanie was beautiful with her brown skin, olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair._

_They hadn't spoken since Stephanie had join Alison's group._

"_Hey Spencer," Stephanie smiled. "Why are you here all alone?"_

"_Melissa had to meet Ian and Paige has the flu," Spencer explained. _

"_Do you want to go to the haunted house with us," Stephanie suggested. Spencer reluctantly agreed and followed the group of girls into the haunted house. She didn't know why, she hated Alison, dislike Stephanie for ditching her, she had nothing against Aria and Hanna, and Emily was the nicest of the bunch of them._

"_So Spencer," Ali smiled. "You'd be really pretty if you took of the huge glasses."_

_Before Spencer could reply to her, Alison pulled her glasses off._

"_You know Spencer you could be one of us," Ali smirked at her. "Your pretty, if you dressed better you could be stunning. Your smart and we could use a smart girl in our group."_

"_Hey! I'm smart," Stephanie said glaring at Spencer._

"_Not Hastings smart," Alison snapped at her before turning back to Spencer. "I mean you're not doing a very good job of choosing the right crowd to hang with. I mean Pigskin, Cavanaugh, and_ _Mona Alona."_

"_Never," Spencer glared._

_Alison glared and pushed Spencer into one of the fake coffins, "Wrong answer."_

_She watched them walk away while she was trying to open the door. Spencer started to panic, banging on the coffin, shouting for help, she tried to use her cell but the service was not working. She was screaming for about ten minutes before she hear someone._

"_Spencer!" the voice called._

"_I'm back here! Please help," Spencer cried banging on the door again. _

_Toby finally came into view and pulls open the coffins door. She ran straight into Toby's arms shaking._

"_Thank you," She whispered over and over again._

"_It's okay," her heard and felt him sigh and also held her a bit closer to him. When he pulled away she wanted to be back in his arms. _

_Toby smiled and wiped away her tears, "Come on I bet your sister's looking for you."_

_Spencer nodded, but gave a small smile when Toby laced their fingers together. _

"_How did you know I was in there," Spencer asked when they were finally out of the Haunted House._

"_I hear Alison and her friends talking about it. She was going to leave you in there until you learned you're lucky to get the offer," Toby explained. "What offer?"_

"_She offered to let me join her group," Spencer scoffed. "I declined and she locked me in there. Why would I need a friend like her when I have friends like you…and Paige and Lucas oh and Mona of course?"_

"_You don't," Toby smiled._

* * *

**So Spencer may or may not join the A team. As of now I don't think she will but I may change my mind if I continue writing. I made Melissa a little OOC. Sorry :)**

******Stephanie Meade ****portrayed by Logan Browning**


End file.
